


No champagne

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: As good and bad as each other [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Smut, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty and Jughead take the next step in their relationship.





	No champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I’m so sorry this took so long, but I hope it’s worth it. I’m not sure if this counts as consent issues, but I’m giving you warning now. Betty stops taking the pill without telling Jughead. I needed to do that so I could do this chapter without having a major time jump. Let me know if stuff like that makes anyone uncomfortable. Thanks!

Betty was sat on the edge of the bed, grinning from ear to ear as she waited for Jughead. He got off the phone, and settled down beside her.   
“Strawberries and chocolates will be along any minute. No champagne though, obviously. Well, I could drink it.” He said, going off on a tangent.   
“That’s not fair. No champagne.”   
“Alright, no champagne.”  
Room service was brought to them, and the staff pretended not to notice that chocolate and strawberries were basically the sexiest foods going.   
“Hey, Betty?” Jughead asked as he popped another strawberry into his mouth.   
“Yeah?”  
“Aren’t you on the pill?”  
“I stopped taking it. I knew I was going to ask you, and in case you said yes, I stopped taking it when we got here.”  
She adverted her gaze as she licked some melted chocolate off her long, dainty fingers. “We’ve been using a condom since then. I would never make this decision without you, Jug.” She added when she noticed the look on his face.   
“I was just so excited, and I wouldn’t have wanted to wait.”   
Jughead was a little surprised at how eager she was, especially as she’d never mentioned kids to him before. He was also in a bit of a panic that she’d stopped taking birth control without telling him.   
“Jughead, I’m sorry. But we had protection. I thought it would be ok. Oh, god I’m sorry. I should have told you, but what was I meant to say? ‘Oh by the way, I’m gonna stop taking the pill because I’m thinking we should try for a baby’?”   
She started to sob then, tears streaming down her face.   
“I’ve ruined this. I’m sorry.”   
Jughead reached forwards, and pulled Betty into his lap.   
“It’s alright. It’s ok. I wish you could have told me, but I understand. You wanted to wait for the right moment to ask me. And, like you say, we have been using protection.”   
He lifted her face by the chin, forcing her to look at him.   
“I’m not angry.”   
“Are you sure?”   
He brought her hands to his lips, then placed a kiss on her knuckles.   
“I’m sure.”   
Betty smiled at him, tears still running down her face, although this time they were happy ones. She moved to straddle his lap, then wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“I love you so much.”   
“I love you so much.” Jughead responded against her lips, shuffling back a bit on the bed.   
He brought his hands to her waist, then slowly slid them down, and gently rocked her against him. She ran her tongue against his lips before delving her tongue into his mouth. She was already wet for him, her desire dampening her panties. She rubbed up against him, desperate for friction, her hands weaving their way into his ebony locks. He pulled away from her lips to place kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, the floral scent of her perfume, intoxicating. The sweet taste of her skin on his tongue spurred him on, so much so he had to try so hard to keep himself from biting down too hard. Her moans were that of a voluptuous nature, ringing in his ears. He kissed down to the valley of her breasts, where he could hear her heartbeat hammering in her chest, each beat seemingly louder than the last.   
“Make love to me, Jughead.” She mumbled into his hair, her voice titillating.   
“Please.”   
He carefully lay her down on her back, her golden curls flowing onto the crisp, white sheets. Once they were both bereft of their garments, they were truly exposed to each other. He spent a moment just admiring her beautiful form, from her collar bones, to her hips before covering them both with a sheet. He covered her body with her own, careful not to press down on her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, more than happy to feel his arousal rubbing against her pubic bone.   
“Please.”   
The suggestive request sounded like velvet lapping at his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He placed a tentative kiss on her nose, then gently traced his tongue along her Cupid’s bow, making her giggle slightly. He reached down between them, and gently entered into her dripping heat. She let out a moan, the noise almost sinful it was so passionate. He groaned at the contact, his eyes squeezing shut. He gingerly thrust forwards, sounds of pleasure escaping both of them. Betty lifted her hips up, rubbing them against his. He moaned again, dropping his head down. The thought of creating a life had got Betty so excited her body was filled with adrenaline. She moaned loudly, pulled at his hair, and thrust her hips along with his.   
“Oh, god...” he mumbled into her neck, increasing his pace.   
It appeared the excitement had an effect on Jughead as well.   
“Jughead...”   
His name fell off her tongue like a prayer, her breath shaking. All her muscles began to tense up then, forming a vice like grip around his throbbing cock.   
“Oh, jug!” She cried, digging her finger nails into his shoulders.   
That brought in his own orgasm, a hot, stream of his semen filling her insides. She squirmed, her limbs flailing as she milked him. He collapsed, his arms giving out, completely spent.   
“We may have just made a baby.” She mumbled into his hair, her hands running up his back to stroke his cheek.   
“I mean, it’s unlikely. It takes most couples a while.”  
“Is it bad that I hope we haven’t so we can keep doing this?” He chuckled, rolling to the side, and taking Betty with him so that it was she who was sprawled about his torso.   
“We can keep doing it anyway. That is until there’s a melon between us, then after that we won’t have time. So we’d better make the most of the time we have now!”   
With that, she pulled the covers over their heads, and indeed made the most of the time they had.


End file.
